A Study Session
by Ausko
Summary: Becoming a couple isn't always the end of a story, more so a chapter. As two acquaintances explore what it really means to be a couple, they must reflect on themselves.


**Wow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU or anything related to it.**

* * *

"Mm…."

A mournful sound of thinking emits off a young girl sitting upside down on a large couch. Her position seemed a bit awkward, as her legs were kicked up, wrapping around the head of the couch as her torso lay across the seats, and her head being pressed into the floor.

"Oi, Yuigahama, your going to get light headed like that."

Another voice soon interrupts the girl in her moment of silence, she drops her summer assignment in frustration giving her boyfriend an annoyed look, "I don't get this at all, Hikki!"

The one in question just gives a reassuring smile as his sweat drops, his arms shrugging in place, "well letting all the blood rush to your head like that certainly isn't doing you any favors."

"Not true!" Yuigahama tries to argue, "since all the blood rushes to my head, it'll help me remember our lessons more clearly!"

Again, her boyfriend's sweat just drops as he's unable to refute the stupidity of her statement, or just knows better not to.

"Right…" He appeases, setting down two glasses, one with water the other with a pink liquid.

"Why don't you just take a break?" He asks with a certain finality that was stern, but still friendly. However, if you looked at his face, most would think otherwise. Not for the fact that he was making an unfriendly face, but more so that he was just blessed with a rather intimidating visage. Most would probably even call him a delinquent or gang member. However, the younger didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she responds with an annoyed huff and blows her hair out of her face.

"Ugh, fine, it's not like I'm getting anywhere with it anyways." She slowly bends her torso to the side so her legs fall parallel to the couch and slowly gets up. However in that process she gets hit with a wave a nausea and almost loses her balance into the table.

Suspecting this, her boyfriend quickly catches her by the shoulders, "woah, there. Take it easy, you've been sitting like that for about 10 minutes, of course that'd happen."

Regaining her footing, she shakes her head a bit, and sticks her tongue out, "bleh~" and continues to laugh. Hikigaya just sighs and gives a small smile, shaking his head.

Both teenagers have been together for a few months, both of their quirks being embraced by one another, and have found a 'rhythm' to their relationship, though it still had their ups and downs. Both unfamiliar with the aspect of a significant other. They had both been in the same homeroom and clubmates to start off. They grew closer over the school year and both had a mutual friend by the name of Yukinoshita, Yukino.

"Speaking of which," Hikigaya starts off after a brief comfortable silence, "has Yukinoshita contacted you at all?"

The one in question just gently shakes her head, "mm, mm. Why?"

She asks with a hint of… well it was hard to explain, but maybe jealousy fit the most.

Sensing the tenseness in his girlfriend's voice, he just rolls his eyes, "weren't you the one who told me you guys' had plans over the break? Just curious is all."

Knowing that tone of voice, and that her true colors had been found out, she blushes slightly and coughs into her hand, "o-of course! No I knew I that, I was just… testing you is all!"

"Testing?" The boy tones out, doubtfully.

"Mm!" She acknowledges.

He gives a small sardonic smile, "if you say so."

With that tone she gives a small glare, full well knowing that she knew, _he_ knew that she knew she was lying.

"Well, whatever! She hasn't, I think she's busy with her sister or something? I think it's great that that the two of them are trying to be on amicable terms!" She answers with genuine excitement and joy.

In response, Hikigaya just nods, but scrunches his face up a bit when he remembers the elder Yukinoshita. It wasn't like he _disliked_ the older sister, more so that he didn't really associate her with any pleasant memories; if there were any to begin with.

In his train of thought, he didn't realize the growing glare of his girlfriend as she sat there staring at him. It jostles him a bit out of surprise, "w-what?"

His girlfriend just closes her eyes and turns her head the other way, "nothing." She simply responds. Again, the young man just drops his head and sighs.

After a few moments of silence, he picks up his summer assignment and goes over the problem he had. He was stuck on this particular problem as it was under the subject of math, one of his _least_ favorite subjects. His Japanese Literature and English classes being his best. At the moment he was on a problem of minimizing the amount of area needed to fit a given amount of water into a cylindrical tank by using integrals. The more he looked at it, the less it made sense. He looks over the given data, yet it still didn't click within him. It was actually starting to piss him off.

Suddenly he feels rather soft get pressed into his back as two arms wrap around his neck. The scent of a fruity shampoo assaulting his senses. He drops his packet in a panic and his back straightens out.

He hears a small giggle and the warmthness of his girlfriends breath tickle his neck, "Y-Yuigahama! W-What're you doing?!" He yells out in shock, as it was the first thought that entered his mind.

Said girl just hums over his shoulder as she wiggles a bit, "you seemed like you needed a distraction!" She tones out jovially, before continuing in a softer voice, "plus, what kind of guy would rather pay more attention to his homework than his adorable girlfriend." She finishes with her cheeks puffed in a pout.

 _The fact that you called yourself cute is a bit…_ he comments in his head.

He, again, just sighs and leans his back into the couch as his girlfriend gets into a more comfortable position. "Right, right. I'm sorry."

"You don't sound sorry." She quickly responds.

In response he just rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything. Whether he wanted to admit or not, he actually enjoyed the forwardness of his girlfriend, as he didn't really have the courage to do something to her. Maybe it was the years of being called a creep, that it turned into a mental scar in which he actually believed he was. The thought of doing something so personal to his girlfriend, however weird it sounds, made him feel like a creep. The thought of him going around and hugging his girlfriend, in public or not, made his hairs stand on in.

There was also the reason of how he didn't really know how Yuigahama would take it, would she view him as creepy? Doubtful, but some part of him strongly held onto that belief, and thus, he felt it was better to let her initiate all the more intimate acts.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, a digital chime goes off from Yuigahama's phone, vibrating the glass table and making a rather obnoxious noise. To both of the teenagers disappointment, Yuigahama goes and grabs her phone, flipping it open in the process and takes a seat on the adjacent couch. She goes into a well practiced habit of typing with one finger with the speed of a pro.

Although displeased, Hikigaya begrudgingly picks his assignment back up and decides to skip the question only to find another question in a similar manner, except this time he had to maximize the area. He just lets a low growl and furiously flips through practice problems. Broken from her phone, Yuigahama just glances to her boyfriend as her furiously tears through the summer assignment in a vain attempt to find an easier problem and just chuckles softly to herself. She finishes her text and snaps her phone shut, turning it to silent.

* * *

After about half an hour, both teens seem to be engrossed in their respective assignment, however they both haven't made much progress. Without the others' knowledge both teens had been stealing glances towards the other as soon as they found their minds wander when they got stuck a certain problem.

In all honesty, they were bored as hell.

"Ahh, mou!" Yuigahama suddenly yells out, surprising her boyfriend in the process, "this sucks! I'm so bored!"

Being used to his girlfriend's whining, he just laughs to himself and gives her a skeptical look, "weren't you the one who said we should get this out of the way early, while it's still fresh in our head and so we'd have more time when the hot weather comes?"

She just pouts in response, "yeah…"

Hikigaya puts down his assignment and takes a seat next to his girlfriend, "I'm not saying I don't feel the same way." He appeases, "how about I just help you on yours? It's a lot easier than mine and that way, you'll be done a lot quicker."

"But-" She tries to argue, but he cuts her off, "I know how much trouble you have with staying focused on one thing, and I'm actually proud that you managed to do this much. Honestly I was suspecting that you'd blow up 20 minutes ago."

Yuigahama just stays quiet and looks to her boyfriend, a rather intense gaze. He notices, but decides to ignore her, continuing, "plus, it'll be much quicker to finish yours. That way your summer will be freed up, and while you and Yukinoshita are out, I can finish mine up."

He keeps going on, taking a practical approach to the situation as he had trouble showing his affection in a different way. Yuigahama holds her gaze onto him as he continued his spiel.

"Hey, Hikki?" She interrupts his monologue, this seems to catch his attention and he finally stops talking and lowers the paper, looking at her directly.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" She asks with a seriousness that even surprised herself.

A few moments of silence pass as Hikigaya tries to process those words, it didn't make sense. How could she make him uncomfortable? He loved her.

However when he tried to refute the statement, his voice seemed to betray him, "n-no of course not." He responds in a shaky voice.

Yuigahama may not of been the smartest girl in town, but she was acutely aware of people on a social standpoint, it was just the type of person she was. Why had she even asked such a question? While her boyfriend went about his tangent, she had gotten an odd sense of deja vu. The way he went on and on about a certain topic with most practical and straightforward way put herself in a sour mood. She never liked that side of him, especially when they _weren't_ dating. It annoyed her.

And just like history, the same scene would repeat itself. Everytime Yuigahama would somehow find herself alone with her her boyfriend, he always seemed so passive; uninterested even. She would always drop hints, do certain things just to get his attention. But he would always answer back with a straightforward response, or just not react at all to her antics. She was accustomed to this, of course, as that was the kind of guy he was; the kind of guy she fell for. However sometimes she wished he would spoil her every now and again. And not just in a practical sense, like doing her homework or helping her clean her room, or even with her groceries. Sometimes she just wanted him to take the lead, maybe even plan a date for them. It somehow made the interaction feel one-sided.

She just heaves a heavy sigh and breaks eye contact with Hikigaya, "well, I think that's enough studying for today." She answers in a bored tone, one that lacked her usual personal flair.

Of course, this wasn't missed by Hikigaya who went to grab her hand as she went to stand up. A bold move to say the least(to him), and he could feel his hands getting clammy, in which he instantly regretted going for her hand. It's why he never started any of these things.

"Yuigahama." He simply says, letting go of her hand. "I'm really happy that you confessed to me."

A blush instantly floods her cheeks as she remembers the day she confessed to him, it was a rather embarrassing memory for her, and she instantly goes to smack his head repeatedly, "I thought you said you'd never bring that up!" She squeals in embarrassment.

Hikigaya gets up with her and just laughs, taking the blows, though at this height she couldn't reach his head anymore, and he gives her a real genuine smile at which she blushes even further from, turning away from him.

"You don't make me uncomfortable, Yuigahama. Simple things like studying together even make me extremely happy."

He was glad that he was able to say that without his voice breaking, in actuality, he was cringing internally for saying something so sappy. But he held it in.

Yuigahama refused to turn around, but the rather sour mood building up within her was dispersing.

A few moments of silence pass as Hikigaya slowly makes his way towards his girlfriend, as he stops directly behind her, she turns around ready to yell at him before being enveloped into a hug. Her face instantly gets set aflame and her back straightens, but she slowly relaxes into the hug, returning it.

"I-I… can probably guess as to what your mad about, the truth is, this kind of stuff is hard for me." Hikigaya finally says, Yuigahama eyes widen as she tries to look at him, but his arms hold her in place, "I'd rather you not look at me, as I'd probably lose face, but I really do enjoy our time together, the hugs, everything."

As she listens to his words she just tightens her hold of him and pressed her face further into his chest, a small smile blooming on her face.

"Thank you." She quietly says, she feels a slight movement from his head, probably a nod in acknowledgement. They stay like that for a few moments before Yuigahama pushes him into the couch. He yells out in surprise and catches himself on the couch. In his moment of confusion Yuigahama follows and straddles him on the couch.

Gaining his bearings, he's shocked at their current postion, "Yuiga-?!"

She silences him with her finger and avoids eye contact, "just shut up already, okay?" She softly speaks out.

After a few internal debates, he relents and nods his head. As soon as she sees this, Yuigahama take a deep breath and lowers herself to his height, aiming for his lips. Suspecting what she was going for, Hikigaya face gets extremely red, but closes his eyes regardless.

Yuigahama breathes a sigh of relief as she recomposes herself and goes in for the kiss. As their lips are about to to touch, a loud bang is heard as a door is thrown open.

"Onii-chan! I'm home!" A loud voice yells out.

"Onii-chan? Why aren't you greet your adorable little sister! Thats gonna detract a few points y'know!"

Both teens a bit to entranced to react to immediately, slowly look towards the noise in their rather _intimate_ position only to see Komachi burst into the living room.

"Onii-cha-!" All three in the room finally make eye contact with each other, a moment of silnce pass between everyone present as Komachi's face visibly gets more and more red.

"I-I-I-I'm so s-sorry! Onii-chan, Yui-senpai! Please continue!" She stutters out in a split second bolting for the door, as the door slams on her way out.

Finally catching onto what happens Yuigahama's face also swells red, "t-this is all your fault!" She yells out,

"Haaah?!" Hikigaya yells out incredulously, "like hell it is!"

* * *

 **You ever wake up in the middle of night and get the feeling you forgot something? Only to go back to sleep and forget about it?**

 **Well yeah, that's me. Except for like a year(and a half?)**

 **Uhh, story updates. They've all been scrapped, so there's that. All chapter progress is at 0.**

 **Have any been abandoned? No, maybe rendition and the other one(the least popular), I forget its name.**

 **Don't expect updates or anything, but I am alive, and hopefully to stay.**

 **As a sorry, here's a one-shot.**

 **-Ausko**

 **P.S: Also happy new years.**


End file.
